


⚔️Karliah⚔️

by GreyWardenIsla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla
Summary: Short stories surrounding the life of Karliah Hawke, champion of Kirkwall and fiancé of the rebel apostate Anders
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Sleepless Nights

Triggers; this piece of fiction does not directly state it but it does contain symptoms of Post Traumatic stress disorder or PTSD.  
Quick thanks to my Editor(the_wolf_of_fereldan on Instagram) for helping me with this and glad your on board this chaotic train 💖

\----------

"You people have done enough to her." Words spat by Varric as he exited the fight he and Cassandra had gotten into, though all three people in that room felt the sting of those words. Varric knew what people had done to Hawke, not just the templars or the seekers but the mages, the people she'd tried to help, Varric couldn't tell who hadn't hurt her anymore, the list had gotten too long.

He knew it best though, the number of nights the dwarf had spent trying to shake her awake from her nightmares, Karliah's screams for her mother's damage, Karliah begging for Bethany to recover among many more. Varric was there when Anders was not, gently rubbing the woman's back, letting her sob away as he hushed her with sentimental words of encouragement. 

"These nightmares are always there Varric," she'd say in a hushed hysterical whisper, words darting from quiet to the verge of breaking off into silence. "Always clawing for my attention! Even in the day, I can feel them circling," 

"It's okay Karliah," the man would reply, the women in question turning, the dwarf only using her actual name once in a blue moon. "You can make it through this," he said, nearly cracking at the sight of her bloodshot eyes that were wide like a feral beast. "I promise, we'll get you some help," he'd assure. 

Varric had eventually managed to get her help, an old friend of Anders who specialized in the mind was able to find her coping methods, but those nights always haunted the man and it's what made the dwarf so keen to hide Karliah away from the seeker and all those that wished to use her to wage more war. 

It's why when Anders showed up, beaten and broken and so very sorry, Varric avoided telling Karliah for a month, desperate to keep her safe. 

It's why when Karliah came to him and spoke of a little angel coming into his life he cried big baby tears and then told Anders he'd put Bianca so far up his ass if he ran again. 

It's why when little Maddison was born Varric held his god-daughter so softly that he swore to protect the little bird.

It's why when Karliah met him at Skyhold and told him she wanted to help the Inquisitor that Varric almost yelled in disagreement, scolding her like a father would his child. 

It's why, now, Varric would be sitting inside the fortress tavern, staring at a beer while reading a letter from Hawke asking him that if she didn't survive what was coming, that he would take care of Anders and Maddy for her, and that’s when Varric found himself lost and alone. Rhian visited moments ago, gently setting the letter down in front of Varric and telling the man she'd be back with a surprise. 

It's why when Varric saw Rhian walk in, Anders behind her with Bethany by his side and a baby in his arms, Varric felt the words in the letter ring in his ear, and for once he greeted Anders with a smile.

“I want Maddison to grow up with her whole family surrounding her, and if I'm gone… remember that you’re the core of this family, Varric.”


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the expedition in the deep roads, Karliah opens up to Varric with a question.

A quick thank you to my wonderful editor(wolf_of_ferelden) who you should 100% check out and follow on ao3! He's amazing and his writing is just *chef kiss*

Anyway, hope you enjoy some wholesome bonding time because you'll need it!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon blondie, keep up,” Came the words from a very cheerful dwarf, Karliah and her party stopping as Anders began to lag behind, worn out from the series of fights they’d been through with the spiders. 

“I’ve fought dark spawn for the longest time and still I hate spiders more,” The male gasped out, stopping in front of the group, gasping for breath. The party consisted of Karliah, Varric, Anders, and Bethany but it seemed the expedition into the deep roads was one they shouldn’t have brought the grey warden along too - weird thought right? At least that's what Karliah had to think on the matter

“C’mon Ander’s, you’re meant to be the specialist here?” Karliah teased, eyebrow tilting up one side as she folded her arms, the man sending a glare her way, though it was as half hearted as always with him, something she could only snicker at in return. “What? I thought you were still young o’ grey warden~''She continued sending Varric into a fit of laughter, Bethany just eyeing up the group as the whole situation unfolded. 

“I am, I just!” The male paused, his face flushed with embarrassment as Varric’s cackles continued to fill the cavernous deep roads, the sound bouncing across the endless halls. 

“You’re what Anders? Out of practice?” The woman continued to tease, the man's cheeks only getting redder the more she spoke, the laughter of the dwarf not helping in the slightest either, though she could hardly care and she suspected neither did said the dwarf. Green eyes sparkled as they watched Anders seemingly squirm in desperation to find a good comeback to the jokester's words. 

“Oh! Let’s just keep moving!!” The male eventually blabbered out, pushing past the two now cackling rouge’s, moving to press on forward even past the other mage.

“Yes, let’s,” Bethany flung in her piece to the conversation finally, turning on her heel to follow the stormy mage, both assured that the other two would catch up easily enough. The laughing pair took a moment, catching their breath at the inferno that was Anders' temper when he was teased, Karliah clutching her stomach as she tried not to fall over and Varric using his hands on his knees to steady himself, laughter barreling through the empty halls. Karliah would be beside herself in laughter if she tried to lie and say she didn’t enjoy how the male's voice seemed to go up in octaves the more aggravated he appeared to be. 

The pair came to a silent agreement, as silent as fits of giggles can be, and began following the duo ahead of them, not wanting to get separated in the deep roads - Karliah felt it was a bad idea at just the thought of it. But, as Bethany predicted, they were able to keep up with both her and Anders, though it was hard not to as the mages ranting could be heard for all of the miles that the paths stretched.

“Do you think we struck a nerve this time, Varric?” Karliah asked, eyes trained on the man in front, his waving arms a sight to see. 

“Nah, I don’t think we have,” Varric replied giddily, hands coming to rest on his belt as the pair lagged behind the other two. Varric's comments cause the giggles to come bubbling again at her throat, all grins and smirks to match, though the sound died quicker, perhaps too quick for the dwarf not to notice. His amber orbs moved to look at her, boring into his friend's soul. “You hiding something chuckles?” 

“Hidin’ something from you Varric? Never!” She tried to smile at him, though the dwarf could see them falter in it, see it tug down slightly at the corner as she tried to keep the conversation off of what she'd been plotting.

“Karliah-”

“Ok fine,” she huffed, hating when the rouge used her name - damn bastard. “I um….I’ve been thinking-” she started, turning to face away from the dwarf. “-and I um...was going to….ask Anders out on a date…?” she turned to the man, gently gnawing at her bottom lip as she waited for the man's reply. Varric looked shocked to say the least, mouth agape and eyebrows halfway up his forehead. 

“A date?”

“Yes, that is what I said, Varric,” Karliah huffed out, rolling her eyes to hide her inner turmoil bubbling like a tar pit in her stomach. Her eyes glanced to the dwarf, his own eyes trying to take in her expression, looking for a hint on the jokester's usual vibe. He was met with stone-cold truth.

“I ...well uh - I don’t think I’m the best advice giver for dates chuckles,” Varric coughed out, hand coming to rest in a pocket of his coat, glancing away, feeling a bit insecure. 

“Well you’re the person I trust the most to even say this too,” an admission that Karliah hadn’t even seen herself doing, a hand coming up to cover her mouth though she moved it to rub her cheek and slide it down her neck, not wanting to appear too vulnerable, though she had the sinking feeling that she did anyway. A sharp sigh exited the dwarf, and the women turned to him. 

“Then I suppose I better brush up on my help then shouldn’t I?” the words left her stunned and her mouth agape, emerald eyes coming to take in her friend's chuckle. “It’s blondie, just do something small - simple. He’s not one for big surprises.” the dwarf grinned and Karliah became infected with it as she beamed back.

“Thanks, Varric, knew I could trust you,” she hummed, patting his shoulder. Bethany and Anders had stopped just ahead of them, the group had finally reached their destination.


	3. Lying Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra is up to her same old trick but this time Karliah has hit a boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise Red, I hope Karliah squashing her abusive mother helps 🥺

A slamming of cutlery on the large table caused the other three to freeze up immediately, the warm food forgotten in an instant.

Leandra had been babbling on about her poor, poor baby Carver, something that Karliah had scoffed at as she droned on and on about a child she neglected for most, if not all his life. Ever since his death, Leandra had created a made-up image of this sweet, charming, and not at all fucked up child that had been her pride and joy. The greying women insisted that Carver used to play Templar and Mage with Bethany, he never got that joy and did the chores around the house with her, it had been Karliah! Karliah wanted to reach her hands out and strangle the woman in front of her, seething as Leandra ranted and ranted about a son that was not Carver. 

The final straw that caused her to snap was the accusatory words that Leandra usually just hinted at, danced around like she had been doing since that day in Lothering.

“Maybe you should’ve paid more attention Karliah. You should’ve seen the flank coming-'' Leandra snapped her mouth closed when Karliah had slammed her fork and knife into the table, the furniture vibrating the floor slightly at the impact. Bethany glanced between the two, pressing her foot to Karliah’s to try and calm her, eyes soft and trying to make her sister forget the situation, but the oldest Hawke sibling was in no mood to let her mother's mockery slide. 

“Sorry Mother, I had been busy covering Bethany to stop a charging Ogre.” The words were spat more than said, the rogues emerald eyes training themselves onto her Mother, slits like a cat as she watched Leandra compose herself. She straightened more, lips pursing ever so slightly. “Perhaps I should’ve used magic and split myself in two and covered the whole battlefield to please your demands,” She snarled. The jab caused Leandra to almost recoil, eye twitching in the corner

“Carver would have realized had he not been so worried about you, daughter,” She shot back and Karliah could only ground her teeth together, fist tightening, Bethany’s soothing doing nothing to calm the fire building in her veins. 

“Do not speak his name like you care,” She scowled, Leandra simply huffing at her daughters, did she even want to be considered her daughter, words. The older woman's arms came to fold over her chest, closing her eyes and moving her chin to stick her nose up into the air like a prized pony, something only a spoiled noble such as herself could achieve.

“He was my son, of course, I cared for him-”

“You lying bitch!” Karliah belted, standing so quickly that her chair scraped against the floor, toppling over as Bethany and the up until now silent Gamlen had let out yelps of surprise. Bethany rose slightly, putting a hand on Karliah but the brown-haired women shoved the handoff instantly, eyes never leaving the frame of a wide-eyed Leandra. 

“Karliah please,” Bethany began, standing with her sister and placing a delicate hand onto her shoulder. Again she shoved it off. 

“You can’t speak to your mother like that!” Gamlen reprimanded Karliah, though even the Mabari that lay in the corner watching the scene unfold could tell it was half-hearted. Gamlen had seen this coming. Bethany had been hoping it wouldn’t escalate. 

“She is no mother of mine,” She growled, never removing her stare. “That pompous witch never cared enough about her pride and joy until he died. She spent her days fussing over her dying husband who spent his days coddling the youngest. She didn’t even notice her eldest sneaking off for hours to only come home and cook dinner. She couldn’t even be bothered to remember the spiteful boy who would only do his chores because I asked him to!” 

“You’re lying,” Leandra insisted, eyes blinking fast, trying to keep herself from crying. Karliah’s laugh was cruel, she knew it, hard on the ears and breaking on the line of hysteria. 

“I loved my little brother more than I ever did Malcolm. He was no father to us, just as you were no mother,” She snarled out, seeing the burn in the deep ocean eyes of her ‘Mother’. A satisfied sneer settled on her features as she straightened, moving past the table of shocked patrons. “I’m leaving.” She growled, motioning for the Mabari to stand and follow her as she grabbed her coat, opening the door to let the hound skitter out. She left with a slam, shaking the whole house, needing away, to find Varric or Anders, to save this fucking city that had cost her her family.

Cost her the only family she’d ever seen as family.


End file.
